wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold-Blooded
Cold-Blooded is the fourth episode of the first season, although it was written and produced last. Despite that fact, it is not intended to be seen as the season finale. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A woman drives her car down a dark road, but it breaks down. She is approached by a police officer, who is actually Jacknife in disguise. He grunts and motions for her to get out of the car. He then tries to grope her, but her flesh melts and reveals her to actually be Jailbot in another disguise. Jacknife breaks into an abandoned farmhouse, followed by Jailbot. Jailbot scans the dark rooms, shining light on what appear to be pieces of human flesh strung up and nailed to walls. He then finds "Jacknife" and apprehends him, but it's revealed to the audience that it's actually a man that has skinned Jacknife's face off. The flesh falls off of him and down into a pit, where a strung-up Jacknife freaks out at the sight of it. Main Story The new inmate enters the cafeteria, unnerving the others present in the room. He silently slaughters a bunch of inmates waiting in the line, then stabs a lunch-lady in the eye with her own ladle. The Warden, Jared, and Alice watch this scene from a surveillance camera. While the Warden and Jared express shock, Alice comments "What a man" before correcting herself to say "monster" and pretending to be horrified. Jared explains that the serial killer lived in a farmhouse next to a graveyard, where he collected cavadars to make masks and furniture out of their flesh. Alice finds the inmate to be creative, while the Warden wonders why the prisoners show the new inmate all the fear and respect (yet none for him). Jared comments that you can't really understand someone until you walk a mile in their shoes, then adds that the killer made his shoes from a "schoolteacher from Tacoma". The Warden then gets an idea to send a staff member undercover to probe the inmate's mind. Alice expresses interest in going, but the Warden tells her it's no job for a lady and informs Jared he'll be the one. Alice doesn't find it fair, while Jared tries to convince the Warden to let her go instead. The Warden objects and and claims that Alice is trying to help him develop his self-esteem/ Alice, meanwhile, yells that it's "bullshit", and the Warden hands over her swear jar, only for her to smash it to bits and glass shards to become embedded in Jared's head. She storms out of the room, while Jared pleads for the Warden to not lock him up with the killer. The Warden promptly muffles him with a chloroform-soaked rag. Sometime later, The Doctor has finished his surgical work on Jared, while Warden wonders if he looks enough like a psychopath (as Jared is revealed to be tattooed and with his hair bleached blond). The Doctor mentions that they have only 48 hours until the transformation wears off and the inmate is "ugly Jared" again. Alice and Jailbot drag Jared down the cell-block halls, Alice bitter that Jared ruined her chance with the new guy (as Jailbot electrocutes Jared to make him look "real"). Jared runs through the hall, frightened by the various inmates' arms reaching out at him. The Warden contacts Jared through his ear communicator, referring to him with the codename "Baby Bird" (and himself as the "Mama Bird"). Jared becomes frightened by the carnage around him and begs the Warden to let him out, but the Warden insists that Jailbot will pull him out if he says the safeword when something goes wrong. Jared asks for the safeword, the Warden replying with the phrase "Baby make wee-wee". After a bit of argument about the phrase, Jared nervously moves through the hall, chanting said phrase until he finds his way into a cell. The Twins play an 8-bit videogame in their lab, but the screen freezes. The first Twin comments that he achieved the kill-screen again, while the other adds that it's boring "again". The two then view footage from around the jail on the screen, and notice Jailbot firing a machine gun through prisoners as he attempts to kill a fly. They decide that it's time for a new game, and teleport. They appear inside Jailbot's circuitry and start rearranging his wires. Jailbot drifts towards Warden's surveillance mobile, and is mistaken for Alice at first. The Warden becomes disappointed upon seeing the robot and wonders where she could be (while Jailbot's facial display flickers). He turns on Jared's "moustache cam", and gets a look at the cell, which is decorated in body parts and bones. Jared finds a decapitated head and becomes disturbed, while the serial killer advances on him with a butcher knife. But the killer slips in blood and falls, causing his knife to go through his own eye socket and out the back of his head. Jared realizes that the inmate is now dead, while the Warden becomes angry at Jared for "killing" him and decides to leave him in the cell. A trio of inmates walk into the cell, only to realize that Jared has apparently killed the other man. He tries to tell them it's not the case, but more inmates become impressed that Jared managed to kill him. Jared then gets a wicked grin and puts on a tough act, agreeing that he killed the man and threatening the others that he'll kill them too. Both of the Twins teleport back into their chairs, and prepare to start their "LAN Party". They put on a pair of helmets and hit a switch, causing Jailbot's facial expression to change from green to red (and his expression to also become more "evil"). The Warden tells Jailbot that he should've sent him into the cell, but Jailbot proceeds to trash the Warden's van. He then threatens him with weapons and blasts a flamethrower, causing the Warden to smash and flee through one of his windows. In a freezer section of the jail, yetis and polar bears are shown delivering packages. Alice works out by punching some frozen meat. Suddenly, Paul and Jean enter, carrying in the corpse of the new inmate. They dump the body in the "Fresh Kills" pile, and Jean offers to warm the freezing Paul up. The two walk off. Alice becomes interested in the corpse and straddles it, deciding that she'll skip straight to the "dessert". The inmates form a line to Jared's cell. One comments that he heard Jared had a guy nailed to a wall and skinned, then stretched his skin like a hammock and napped on it (as this scenario is shown in black and white). They fall silent as Jared walks past. The other men quickly attend to him, offering him wine and a cigar. Two blood-soaked inmates rush into the room and inform Jared that Jailbot's on a killing spree, but are quickly disposed of by Jailbot. Jared, believing it to be an act, goes to fight Jailbot, but hurts his fist when landing a weak punch on him. Jailbot then pummels Jared into the ceiling and floor and throws him into a wall. The other inmates rush at Jailbot, but wind up eviscerated by his twin axes. He then advances on Jared, but Jared is pulled into a wall vent by two other inmates, who claim they have a plan to defeat the robot. Meanwhile, Jailbot decapitates another man with his guillotine function, and others run in fear. The Twins observe from their computer screen, where they operate Jailbot in the form of a video game and fire at prisoners, scoring 500 points for each kill. Elsewhere, a surviving group of inmates show Jared their device to fight Jailbot. Jared wonders who will operate it, but the inmates say it'll be him. The Warden is chased by the rogue Jailbot, who resumes trying to kill him (with objects such as missiles and machine guns). The Warden locks himself in the freezer room to escape the robot, while outside, the inmates have gathered to fight Jailbot. They push Jared (in their "robot") towards him. Jared tries to get through to Jailbot again, but is beat up more. In the freezer room, the Warden finds a frozen Alice stuck to the corpse. Jared is then thrown through a wall into the freezer room, where he disturbs a penguin. A yeti becomes angry at Jared, but winds up getting its arms cut off by Jailbot, who resumes beating Jared up. The other creatures in the freezer room attempt to fight Jailbot, but he slaughters and mutilates them (while prisoners find themselves getting killed by creatures). An angered ice spirit breaks through the ice and freezes prisoners, smashing them to pieces. The Warden, realizing that Alice is frozen and won't notice, attempts to lick her breasts but gets his tongue stuck to them. One prisoner chases after a living Christmas tree and chops it up, but gets impaled by ice spikes thrown by another creature. The spikes wind up impaling a seal, which another prisoner clubs. The creature then gets impaled by one of his own spikes. Back at the lab, the Twins play a game of Tetris, directing Jailbot to twist the prisoners into the Tetris shapes and stack them. Jailbot tosses Jared aside, causing him to hit up against the temperature control meter. The room becomes even colder, causing a yeti to become impaled and decapitated by a giant icicle. The freezing temperature drifts through the hole in the wall, and throughout the rest of the jail, causing it to freeze over. The Twins' game screen suddenly freezes up as well, along with their control room. One Twin points out that it's a snow day, and he teleports. He appears back in the room, wearing an orange snow suit. His brother changes into a matching suit, and suggests that they go make "snow persons". The outside of the jail is now also covered in snow, while creatures such as polar bears and gnomes cavort about. The Twins hold hands and skate along the frozen pond. In a final shot of the freezer room, the Warden is now frozen solid, with his tongue still stuck to Alice's breasts. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *The Doctor *A new serial-killer inmate *Various inmates, including Jean and Paul, and some Slipknot and Insane Clown Posse-inspired ones *Janice *Freezer creatures Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger, Aaron Augenblick, Christy Karacas *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab, Aaron Augenblick *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause, Jesse Schmaal *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design and Audio Supervision: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Sound Effects Editor: Abigail Savage *Assistant SFX Editor: Jake Aron *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Tim Beckhardt, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Jimmy Harrigan, Kat Morris, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Terri Ridout, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheahan, Felicia Spano, James Sugrue, Harold Teitelman *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultant: Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Cinematico, Inc. *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Jean, others: Stephen Warbrick (uncredited) *Paul, The Doctor, others: Chris McCulloch Trivia *Due to it coming tenth in the production order, the Galactoids make an "early" appearance in the opening sequence, despite not appearing until the next aired episode. *While this episode was being worked on, some of its creatures were slipped into the final battle in Time-Police Part 2. *The Slipknot and Insane Clown Posse-inspired inmates were created with the intent for them to be in a more brutal, deadly part of the jail. *After working on the Time-Police two-parter, McCulloch served as the final script consultant on the first season and helped develop the storyline in this episode. *Although the "Cold-Blooded" inmate dies, the show's loose sense of continuity enabled his design to be re-used for a cameo in Superjail! Grand Prix. *The DVD mistakenly subtitled "Let's get this LAN party started right." as "Let's get this land party started right." *First episode in which The Warden, Jared, Alice, and Jailbot die. *Despite the rest of the Slipknot and Insane Clown Posse-inspired inmates not returning the Violent J inmate somehow returned in the budding of the wurbuxx but with yellow eyes. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1